mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Umario/JTC is a bitch
4 days ago, JTC started trolling KerryShenSA. I couldn't let a KS be trolled, so I tried to convince JTC to stop it, using the KSmachinimas account. And I said it the polite way, since we're both from the SM64 community, and we're a unity. He replied to me with rude answers. The thing that came to mind about him was "Immature Idiot". Later, I told him again, but he jabbed me with another lot of rude words. Ok, the first time he didn't piss me, but this time he did. This time, I was really angry, but the only reason I didn't shout at him was because we're both of the same side. I went yet again, and said something true: people are not determined by their likes, but their attitude. Even though Kerry likes MLP (something shitty from my opinion), he is still cool. Same for LL. but he got EVEN MORE BUTTHURT and called me a fuckface. Look at it: he was doing the wrong thing, and over that, he was shouting. He was totally immature and impatient, even though i was telling him patiently. Does anyone who doesn't agree with you have to be you enemy, eh? This is someone whom I call a "bitch". I was trying my best to stop the fighting, since Emiga would win against the SM64 community using this "divide and rule" method. But he didn't care about it, so why would I care, eh? You know what, Jakob is a lot like Emiga. Ancients say "don't look at others mistakes, look at yours first". Well, he making a mistake just like Emiga's, why is he looking at Emiga's mistake first? Emiga is hated because we like Nintendo, something which is BAD in his opinion. That's stupid. Same for Jakob, but replace Emiga with Jakob, us with bronies, and Nintendo with MLP. Yes, he is as shitty as Emiga. He is a total cyberbully, but mostly, he is a total BITCH. It's easy to say something about somebody, but it really matters when you say the truth, like I am now. I wonder how cool guys like MarioRocks901321, Musthasto, and DylanDylan54321 like him. But, that friendship with him doesn't blemish my respect for them. Because, unlike JTC, I don't follow the "person is determined by his likes" rule. He might continue this stupid action of his (to destroy bronies) but he'd better leave my friends alone. You know what, it isn't true that anybody who goes against you is always your enemy. But Jakob thinks that way, since he wouldn't have insulted me with his poor words if he didn't think so. Well then, I thought "SO BE IT, JAKOB. WE'RE ENEMIES" when he reacted that way. I just hope he changes, or this blog convinces him to. But I don't think it will happen, since bitches shall always be bitches. But if he keeps that attitude on, he'd better be kicked out of the SM64 community. I want to LOL at myself for thinking he was a cool guy when I met him the first time. I didn't believe Emiga when he said JTC is a phedophile, since I knew Emiga's a bitch. But now, realise that bitches like Emiga were right about him. Category:Blog posts